


Canis lupus familiaris

by squid_ink_2124



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent RedStone, Angst, Character Death, Dr Roblocknik, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this is Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft, agent stone - Freeform, chapter two is fluffy, doctor robotnik - Freeform, it gets better at the end, its sad, like really sad, these names are hilarious in my opinion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124
Summary: Doctor Robotnik playing Minecraft with Agent Stone? It's more likely than you think.The Doctor has an amazing dog named Cliff. Agent Stone surprises the doctor with something very special.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Sit!

**Author's Note:**

> TW: graphic death

"Yes.....I am a GENIUS!!!" Dr. Robotnik , or DoctorRoblocknik, screamed into his mic as he put down one final lever. He heard a laugh through his headphones and pulled the mic closer to his mouth. "You think this is FUNNY, AGENT REDSTONE?!" He heard another laugh as said man replied. "No sir, Doctor Roblocknik sir. One of my um...one of my llamas spit at another". The older man raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are lying Agent Redstone but it shall be ignored while I relish in my accomplishment. I'm sure YOU didn't build a multi-functioning redstone, water, and fire based trap with automated pyrotechnics to destroy anyone who walks through the door!" There was silence on his partner's side of the mic. "Exactly! I am a GENIUS!!!" He hears his dog bark in the game. "Not now Cliff, I'm busy being the smartest person ever." Stone laughs again. "Why not let Cliff join you in your celebration?" The doctor gasped and yelled.  
"You're right! Cliff must join! As a celebratory gift, he now has a light blue collar! He's adorable!" Robotnik smiles and laughs. He hears a hiss behind him just as a creeper starts to blow up, "REEEEEE" He jumped away frantically and Cliff, now sporting a light blue collar, follows. He catches his breathe before walking away from the explosion damage. "C'mon Cliff, let's go visit the idiot's house." He opens the door and the dog follows him.  
They run across the plains quickly and come up to a medium, birch wood hour with a porch out from and an awning hanging over it. To the left, there are pens of cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens. To the right, there were corrals of llamas and horses. There were flower patch on either side of the steps leading up to his door. Robotnik opened the door to see Stone taming a bird while one sat on his shoulder. There are no torches in the house since the sunlight provides all the necessary light and had a very warm and cozy feeling. AgentRedstone looked up at DoctorRoblocknik and jumped.  
"Howdy stranger! Welcome to my humble home!" Cliff runs in and stands next to the doctor. "ahhhh I see you have brought a friend with you. Hi Cliff!" The dog barked in response and behind his screen, Robotnik smiled widely. He loved Cliff so much. Speaking of, "where's Pebbles?" Stone put the bird down and walked towards the backdoor. "She's hanging out with the horses for now. She gets free range."  
Behind his own screen, Agent Stone smiled. He leads the doctor out of the house and onto the porch. "So... wanna show me the new defense system." Robotnik's face lit up at the idea of showing Stone what he made. "Yeah! Cliff! Sit. Let's go!" Robotnik runs back towards his place with Stone right behind him. They come up to the large cube building made entirely of iron blocks. The two stand facing the building as Robotnik starts explaining. "So, when someone enters, they'll activate a whole Redstone system that shoots the intruder with a flaming arrow that knock them back. As the arrow was fired, a hole opened behind them and they fall into a cobweb then-CLIFF NO!"  
Stone was jamming to Yeah! by Usher, Lil Jon, and Ludacris when he heard Robotnik scream. He stopped dancing and watched as Cliff ran straight into the trap. He was hit with an arrow, set on fire, knocked back, and sure enough, fell into the cobweb.

"CLIFF!!! SHIT!!! I CANT DO ANYTHING!!! THATS THE WORST PART ABOUT THE TRAP! THERES NO WAY TO OVERRIDE IT!" Robotnik went silent as Cliff fell out of the cobweb, and into the water that dragged victims down into the pit of lava. The hole closed up over him and Stone and Robotnik were stuck staring at where the dog had just been. Behind his screen, a few tears fell. Cliff barked one last time before letting out a pained whine. Robotnik pulled his headset off. "....I told him to sit....". On the other side, Stone slowly turns off his music and sat in silent. 'fuck.....he's not okay.." Stone stood up slowly from his bed in his sleeping quarters and quickly yet quietly walked to Ivo's lab, where he plays from.  
He opens the door quietly and sees Ivo, leaning over his cleared desk with his fists grabbing chunks of hair while on the screen it read "Cliff has fallen into a pit of lava". He hears his boss let out a choked sob and pull his hair. Stone moves quickly, trying not to step on the stuff Robotnik pushed onto the floor and grabs Ivo's hands to get him to let go. Ivo's entire body tenses and he cries out again. "He's gone....". Stone spun him around slowly and crouched down in front of the crying man. "S-sir? Y-you'll be okay. Just breathe. It's okay". Stone rubbed circles into Ivo's back and held him as he cried. Ivo crumbled in Stone's arms. Stone didn't know what to do to comfort him so they sat in silence while Robotnik let out his emotions.  
After quite a while, Stone checked his watch. 1:57am. An hour had passed since.....since Cliff died. Stone shifted a bit since his shoulder started to hurt and Ivo jumped back. Stone went to comfort him but Ivo stood up quickly, brushed himself off, and cleared his throat. "I'm-ummm-I'm going to go to sleep. I suggest the same for you. Have a good night." He quickly ran out and Stone could hear him sobbing and screaming "HE's DEAD BECAUSE OF MY IDIOCY! I KILLED MY OWN DOG!" as he got further away. Stone didn't know what to do so he just saved and turned off his boss' game so he wouldn't be reminded of it. He had to do something more than that though. "I'll just sleep on it". He frowned and retired back to his own quarters for the night.

How would they get past this...….


	2. Peonies, Rose bushes, and Blue Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone finally comes up with a way to help the doctor. Lets just hope it works.....

It had been a week since Cliff's untimely death and Dr. Robotnik was NOT handling it well. You'd think he's mourn for a few hours and get over it, right? Wrong. He refused to sleep or eat anything that wasn't an energy bar or a Steamed Austrian goat milk latte made by his assistant. Stone, on the other hand, was extremely worried about the doctor. He never though of anything successful to help the man in mourning. The scary part was that the Doctor refused to yell at Stone for anything. He whispered everything he said if he actually said anything for that day. He tried to drown himself in work but ended up sitting there, doing nothing, most days. Stone had to think of something...…

"Sir, I've got your....latte". Stone spotted the doctor, passed out on his desk, with his Minecraft controller next to him. The agent gasped, set the drink down, and ran back to his room. "Most people need closure to complete mourning...right? Let's hope this works to cheer him up a little bit.." Stone grabbed his laptop, game controller, and loaded up the game. "He may like it, he might hate it. If he likes it, it could give him the closure he needs. If it makes him mad, he might come out of this funk and yell at me. Let's do this!" 

Robotnik wakes up groggily, nearly falling out of his chair. He stretches a bit and a familiar smell controls his senses. He looks to his left and sure enough, there is a fresh steamed Austrian goat milk latte sitting there. "Stone must've brought it for me....that man doesn't get paid enough." The doctor takes a sip and inhales deeply. It tastes like the greatest thing in the world. He finished half the cup before looking up at his computer screens and groaning. "Right. My dog is still dead...." He thought back to the accident and put his head back down. "Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I dog-proof it? I thought I told him to sit. Why didn't I make sure he was sitting?" He groans and falls back asleep. 

Meanwhile, Stone worked diligently on his creation. "Peonies....rosebushes...and.....blue orchids! Perfect!" He places down said flowers and continues on his creation. "I really hope this works....." He placed down a few more flowers. "Done!" Now...…to show it to him". He crossed his fingers that Robotnik wouldn't break down the second he saw what it was. 

Stone quietly walked into the lab, trying not to wake up the doctor who was still sleeping. He lifted up the latte cup and felt it was half empty. "At least he consumed something". He placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder softly and ran his hand back and forth softly, hoping it would be enough to wake him up. Just as he expected, it was. Robotnik groaned and leaned into the touch as he sat up slowly. "ah...Agent Stone. What brings you here?" Now Stone was really worried for the doctor. He rubs the back of his neck with his other hand. "I-um...made something and I want to show you..." Robotnik's eyebrows furrow. "Oh? Does it require me to get up?" He looked at Stone's hand on his shoulder and then back up at the Agent's face. "I'm sorry sir but it does." Robotnik groans as he goes to stand up. His knees buckle and Stone catches him. "Here, I'll help you there." The two of them start their slow approach to Stone's room.

"Are you sure this is the right room? This looks like your quarters Agent." Stone stifles a laugh and leads the doctor in. "Yes sir, please, have a seat on the bed." Agent Stone helps him down and retrieves his laptop from his nightstand. He sits down in front of Robotnik. As he opens up the laptop, he feels two arms snake around his waist and latch onto him. The action sends a shiver up his spine that he ignores. The doctor then rests his head on Stone's shoulder, watching him log in and set up. As he opens Minecraft, he feels the man behind him flinch. Stone grabs one of Robotnik's hands and gives it a soft squeeze that says, "I know and I'm sorry but please trust me." Robotnik seemed to understand this and relaxed into the agent's body. Stone never let go of the doctor's hand as he entered the world. 

He spawned in staring at a sign that read "i'm sorry we're back here but I wanted to do something for you...smack me if you want." Stone felt Robotnik smile at that against his shoulder. He took that as a signal to turn around slowly in the game. He felt Robotnik tense as he saw his iron house appear on the screen. "w-why?" he whispered into Stone's back as he started breathing faster. Stone was quick to explain. "No, just, I wanted to give you the chance to get rid of it and get rid of the bad memories associated with it. Here." He holds the controller closer to his body so Robotnik can reach it from behind him. The doctor's hands rest over Stone's on the controller. He walks the character over to the lever on the side of the building. Ivo pauses and Stone rubs his thumb across the back of the doctor's hand. "You know what to do."

Robotnik presses his finger to the surface of the button before inhaling and pressing the button. Suddenly, the entire building explodes and Stone can feel the doctor smile against his back. "Was that okay?" Robotnik smiled wider and nodded against the agent's back. "There's one more thing left that I hope you like.." Stone moves his fingers over the buttons until they're facing a small fence near the explosion site. In the middle is a singular stone block with a sign. 

CLIFF  
The Best Boy  
2019-2020

There was a rose bush to the left and peonies to the right. Close by were some blue orchids.

The doctor raised his head slowly to read the sign. After a moment of Stone bracing to be hit, he feels something wet hit his shoulder. then he feels it again, and again, until its almost a constant flow. He hears the doctor sniffle. Stone turns his body slightly. "I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just thought-" Robotnik cuts him off. "It's.....perfect. Thank you Stone. I never thought I'd be able to look at Minecraft or hear his name ever again but this is amazing....thank you." The doctor hugged the Agent from behind. Stone, slightly confused, reaches us and holds the doctor's hands close to him. He feels Robotnik cry into his should some more. He left the grave on the screen and let his boss get his emotions out, after having them bottled up for a week. After a few minutes, he calms down a bit. Robotnik lets go and Stone takes it as incentive to move away. Ivo's arms wrap right back around him and he whimpers. "Stay....please.." Stone goes back to where he was with a slight smile. Robotnik leans backwards and falls onto his back so he's laying down. Stone lays down next to him. "Sir, you should probably sleep a bit." He reaches for Stone and lays his head on the younger man's chest. Stone runs a hand through the doctor's hair, trying to get him to fall asleep. After not even a minute, he hears light snoring and smiles. Maybe his plan worked. 

He just hopes the next part is received just as nicely...


	3. 10 more flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robotnik still not completely back to his old self, Stone gives him one final gift. What was once hatred turns to love after a little getting used to.

A few days have passed since Stone surprised Dr. Robotnik with Cliff's grave and let him blow up the house that caused him a week's worth of pain. The doctor has gone back to some of his old ways. He's getting work done but Stone knows he's not feeling completely better. How else could he help his doctor?

Dr. Robotnik was working diligently on....absolutely nothing. He couldn't think. These past couple of hours, he sat at his console, doing nothing. He hears a knock on his door. Knowing it was Stone, he yelled. "Stone! You know you're allowed in." He quickly pulled blue prints onto the screen so it looked like he was working. Instead of hearing Stone's cheery voice, he hears a small yap. He turns around quickly and stares down at a small....metal creature? He lifts it up to inspect it and realizes it is a dog. "Oh lord....this must be the work of Stone." He sets the dog on the table and it spins in a circle. Robotnik rolled his eyes at the tiny robot and called for Stone.

"Agent Stone! What is the meaning of this stupid dog?" He hears a small whine from beside him as the Agent appears from around the corner. He is holding a small remote controller in one hand and has the other behind his back. He smiles sheepishly. "Excuse me sir but I thought it could cheer you up to receive a small gift. Look!" Stone presses a button and the dog sits on the desk. The doctor looks at the dog and then at the agent, who is smiling like a proud father. "He's cute, isn't he?" Stone takes a step further into the room before Robotnik holds up his hand for the agent to stop moving. He then grabs the dog and places it on the floor. "I don't know what you think you're doing with a child's toy but please....remove it from the vicinity." Stone's face dropped and he quickly shoved the hand behind his back into his pocket.

"S-sir, I-it's a gift.....for you. Something to play with or examine when you aren't working. Something to keep you company." The doctor watches as Stone's eyes become watery and he quickly wipes away tears, hoping the doctor wouldn't see. Robotnik looks back down at the robot on the floor, still sitting with it's metal tail wagging. He looks back at Stone and signals for him to move closer. The agent sniffles and obeys. Robotnik takes the controller from him and points it at the simple robot. He presses every button to see it's capabilities. It stood up, sat again, barked, turned it's head, barked, whined, and walked forward and backwards. Not horrible.

"Fine...I'll give it 24 hours to prove itself worthy of existing inside my lab. If it fails, it is to be scrapped. Understood?" Stone gulped and nodded. He put on a fake smile. "Of course sir! I-um-also have something else..." He reaches back into his pocket, folds something into his hand and then holds it out for the doctor to see. Robotnik takes it from him and swallows. It's a light blue collar, sized perfectly for the metal dog, with a small gold tag that says "Cliff". On the back is some of the doctor's information. His phone number, address, and a small piece that says the dog is chipped. Stone smiles at him. "I wanted him to be as realistic as possible!"

Robotnik felt his eyes tear up and cleared his throat. "Alright, you are now excused. Leave me and.....the dog alone please." Stone's face fell and he walked out quickly. He sat in the kitchen area and ran his hands through his hair. That didn't go the way he hoped...but it went the way he expected. He just hopes Robotnik will decide to keep it.

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Robotnik was tearing up. "Cliff....you're back...I missed you so much bud. Now, let's give you some more freedom". He shut the dog off, and opened some panels to expose the wiring. He drew up blueprints based on what he saw and what he had to do. The second they were finished, he got right to work.

Stone, knowing he could not go back into the lab, decided to retire to his room for a few minutes to hop on Minecraft. He opened the world and was surprised at what he saw. There was Cliff's grave, with 10 more flowers around it..."Robotnik must have placed them there.." Maybe he did care about Cliff 2.0....

Robotnik took some wires out, put more in, and fixed some programming. After only 4 hours, he was completely finished and excited to see if it worked. Well, of course it would work...he was Dr. Ivo Robotnik for god's sake. He closed up the dog's chest, turned him on, and set him on the ground. Immediately, the dog started moving around on it's own. Robotnik smiled.

"Cliff!" The dog turned to him and tilted it's head. "Sit." The dog sat down, wagging it's tail. Robotnik smiled even bigger. "Down". Cliff laid down. Robotnik extended his hand. "Paw". Sure enough, Cliff gave the doctor his paw. He started tearing up at how perfect it was. Oh! One last thing...

"Cliff, come here. Now...you'll be my good boy." Robotnik grabbed the light blue collar off his desk. He ran his thumb over the gold tag and clipped it around the dog's neck. This Cliff looks just like the original...

Stone got up and checked the time. 7:28pm. Robotnik would want his latte soon. The agent quickly walked to the kitchen and made a latte. He stood outside the lab door, knowing the doctor would be mad if he just walked in. He knocked on the door. From inside, he heard a yap, and Robotnik speaking. "Cliff! shhhh. Come in Stone!" Cliff? Did he call the dog Cliff?

Stone opened the door hesitantly and saw Robotnik facing towards the door with a small ball in his hand. He saw the latte and threw the ball to the other side of the lab. Stone heard another yap and nearly fell as a small robot dog ran between his legs, in the direction of the ball. He watched the dog grab the ball and bring it to Robotnik. Stone looked up at the doctor, eyes wide and mouth open. He nearly dropped the latte so he quickly set it down.

"So...you like him?" Robotnik smiled, took the ball from Cliff and rolled it towards the lab entrance. It rolled into the kitchen area. Cliff ran after it barking. "After some revisions to his programming, he is.....very adequate." Stone looked at the remote controller sitting on the desk and shot the doctor a confused look. Robotnik's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. "Oh! Watch this! Cliff! Come." The dog ran back with the ball. The doctor took it and placed it on the desk. "Sit!" Cliff did exactly that as Stone watched on in amazement.

The robot dog also seemed to move more freely than mechanical like earlier. "Speak!" Cliff barked on command Robotnik smiled and extended his hand. "Paw". Cliff reached and put his paw in the doctor's hand. Robotnik listed off commands and Stone watched in amazement as Cliff did every single one of them. "And now, for the big finale! Roll over!" Sure enough, Cliff rolled over and then laid down, wagging his talk, waiting for the next command. "Free". That released Cliff from the commands and he could roam as he pleases.

Stone stood still, mouth wide in shock. "H-How?" Robotnik smiled and showed the Agent the blue prints. "I remodeled him for the most part. Voice recognition for the commands. I changed his mobility to be more realistic and he has a sensors in his eyes, allowing him to see where he is going while roaming. You're lucky agent.....he's not being scrapped." Stone smiled so wide he felt himself tearing up a bit. "I'm glad you like him sir. Is there any way he responds to me?" Robotnik smiled and turned in the direction of Cliff. "I don't know. Find out for yourself."

Stone smiled as the dog chased it's own tail. "Cliff!" He called out. The dog's ears perked up and he looked at Stone with a tilted head. Stone smiled. "Cliff, roll over!" The dog just did that and Stone turned to Robotnik smiling like a madman. "You made it so he responds to me too?!" Robotnik just nodded. "Of course Stone. He's not MY dog. He's OUR dog". Stone looked at him in awe.

"S-sir? May I hug you?" Robotnik laughed and rolled his eyes. "Five second limit-OOF!" He was interrupted by Stone crashing into him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Thank you sir so much!! Thank you for not having him scrapped! Thank you for putting me into the programming as well!" His five seconds were up. As he went to pull away, Robotnik wrapped his arms around the agent. "No, thank you Stone. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be spiraling out of control in mourning. And now, I've got the greatest pet ever!" he releases Stone and they separated.

"Isn't that right Cliff?" The dog on the floor yapped and walked off, wagging his tail. Stone grabbed the ball off the desk and rolled it in Cliff's direction. The dog yapped and ran after it. The two men watched the dog run, smiling as the dog ran off.

This...this was their happiness.


End file.
